The Strength Requisite of Lovers
by CrazyNinjaPenguin
Summary: Hinata starts receiving lessons in confidence from Ino in hopes of amassing the courage needed to confess her feelings to Naruto. But when what both girls desire most is made unreachable, Ino may be the one in need of new strength. Ino X Hinata Yuri
1. A Girl in Search of Strength

A/N: Hello and welcome to my eleventh Naruto fanfic. Last fic didn't get many hits so I'm hoping this will go better. If you missed my tenth fic, it was Sakura X Ayame and it turned out real cute, check it out if you can. This time the pairing I'm going for will be Ino X Hinata. This is a yuri pairing. These are both girls. They will become sexually involved with each other at some point in this M rated fic. If you do not want to read something like that do not force yourself to. Everyone else, please enjoy.

Disclaimer: Oxygen is poison (and I do not own Naruto).

Hinata Hyuga took a deep breath as he came into view. He was walking in her direction. They would cross paths; she would be expected to say something. She began to wonder if today was the day when she would be able to say what she truly wanted to say, what her heart wanted to say more than anything else. She began to wonder if her feelings would be accepted or even recognized. She began to wonder what he would think of her if she told him.

By the time she came out of her wondering he was already there, smiling widely and addressing her with an innocent greeting of, "Hey Hinata. What's up with you?"

Her body seemed to shut down at the sound of his voice. She took several deep breaths before finally amounting the courage to fumblingly stutter, "H-hi N-Naruto..."

Naruto Uzumaki's face distorted with signs of concern as he asked, "You seem a little out of it, Hinata. You okay?"

Never wanting to concern the one she so admired, Hinata allowed herself to mumble, "D-don't worry. I'm fine, N-Naruto."

Naruto looked at her, perhaps unbelievingly, then simply said as he continued to walk his path, "Alright Hinata, see ya around."

Hinata became desperate, she didn't want the conversation to end just like that, she wanted to tell him everything, she wanted to tell him how she felt inside. Lost in the moment she shouted, "Wait!"

Naruto turned in a daze, not expecting the outburst. He responded simply, "Yeah, what is it?"

Hinata cursed herself. She can't say it. How could she even lead herself to believe she could say it. Now she had to say something. She could try. She opened her mouth and tried to force it out, "N-Naruto I-I..."

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, his inherent curiosity now piqued.

"I-I..." Hinata stumbled on the next words. She continued to curse herself under her breath.

"Hinata?" Naruto returned to the concerned tone again.

"I-I..." She needed to say it now or else never. She couldn't keep this going. That's what she told herself, but it proved to be in vain. Several hard breaths later she made her decision, "I'm sorry" She yelled before running hastily from the scene, darting into one of the nearby shops and out of his sight.

Variations of this scene had occurred all too frequently since the day she learned his name.

This time was different however. By chance, the shop she had chosen in her hasty escape had contained a watcher. Someone she knew, someone who knew the meaning of the scene she had just witnessed.

"You know he'll never recognize your feelings if you don't just up and tell him." The cheery voice of Ino Yamanaka chimed from behind the counter of the Yamanaka family flower shop.

Hinata gasped. She had been watched. Someone knew her feelings now. They were not hers alone anymore. Her heart was still racing and her breaths were still heavy as she turned to face the flower seller. After taking time to collect herself she hung her head as she spoke meekly, "I know..."

Suddenly Ino jumped over the counter. She had a look about her similar to that of a child who has just discovered something new to play with. Her blue eyes were focused on Hinata's pale, nerve wrecked frame as she opened her mouth to speak, "Well apparently you don't, Hinata, if that's as far as you ever get."

Hinata looked away from the other kunoichi. She was uncomfortable, embarrassed, and most of all unsure. Ino was so cheery and kind, though; She was someone Hinata could at least talk to if need be. Maybe if she was able to talk about her feelings for Naruto she'd actually be more confident with them. She paused a moment more before finding the jumbled words to convey her struggle, "I just can't. It's too hard to say."

"What's too hard to say?" Ino asked playfully.

Hinata looked at the other girl a little taken aback. Didn't Ino know what her problem was. She gave an awkward glance at the ground at her feet as she clarified, "You know, the way I feel, about N-Naruto."

"Oh really? And how is it that you feel about Naruto?" Ino's voice held a slightly devious tone to it.

Hinata was stunned. Ino wasn't so thick as to be this lost. No she was searching for something here. Hinata knew she shouldn't but part of her really wanted to actually say it aloud. She gave a faint smile as she said shyly, "I admire him." This wasn't enough for her though, and despite the red flush already ingrained into her pale cheeks she made the choice to add, "I really love Naruto."

"Good, now just go tell him that." Ino said as she gave a victorious smirk.

"No, I can't do that." Hinata said at once, unbelieving that the prospect would even be suggested to her.

"You told me. Saying the same thing to Naruto shouldn't be any harder." Ino's seemed brimming with confidence as she said her piece, making Hinata want to somehow believe her.

That sentiment didn't last long as soon Hinata found herself saying, "No! It is different. For him it actually means something. When I just say it to you it doesn't."

"Really? So your feelings are hollow then?" Ino asked feigning disbelief.

Hinata didn't know what to make of this. She smiled awkwardly as she found words to express her confusion,."N-no, I mean, what do you mean by that?"

"This expression of love for Naruto. It's empty when he's not here." Ino clarified herself. She paused before adding, "You only really care about Naruto when he can hear you."

"What? Of course not!" Hinata was shocked at this suggestion. Naruto was always with her thoughts.

"Then how can your declaration of love ever be meaningless?" The Yamanaka girl's words seemed to be seeped in personal experiences with love.

"It's not." Hinata said.

"So if you really mean the words then how is it any different telling him and telling me?" Ino's insidious smirk returned as she asked the question once more.

"Because I'm afraid of what he might think..." Hinata answered, cursing her fear on the inside.

"Do you really want to love Naruto?" Ino now asked, causing the Hyuga girl to turn a shade paler. She continued by adding, "Do you want him to love you? Do you want to be in a relationship with him?"

Hinata didn't know her answer. She always told herself she had these feelings for Naruto. But in truth it was never her who sat with him in her dreams. It had always been a mere shadow of her. The dream-birthed illusion of whom the intolerably weak Hinata Hyuga wished she could be. She always thought that if she could become that dream Hinata, Naruto would be hers, or consequently, if she was able to win Naruto's heart she would inadvertently morph into that other Hinata. Either way she wanted to be a part of those scenes. She found herself telling the blonde girl, "Yes. Yes I do."

"If it's what you want, and it's what you believe, then all that should matter to you is what you're feeling." Ino said taking a more reflective, melancholy tone. She punctuated this by saying, "If you worry too much about how they'll react you just end up setting yourself up for sadness and regret."

The words hit Hinata like they were the wisest thing ever uttered. It made sense to her. If she was so determined to love Naruto then not telling him would only ensure her own depraved sadness. She was still shaky, unsure. She knew she would still be met with failure when it came time to tell Naruto. She still couldn't see herself doing it. When next she spoke, it was in a nervous tone, "I'm still not strong enough, and I don't think I ever will be."

"Not strong enough, eh?" Ino surveyed the girl from head to toe. Through her eyes a devious plan could be seen brewing in the depths of her mind. "What exactly do you mean by that?" She asked with a soft smile.

"I have trouble saying things sometimes. I spend too much time worrying about what others might do. I get nervous and I get scared and sometimes I don't even know why."Hinata explained in a frantic breath.

"Is that so?" Ino said calculatingly. She then added deviously, "I can help you with that."

"Y-you can?" Hinata responded a little baffled by Ino's claim.

"Yup." Ino nodded enthusiastically. She began to explain in an energized manner, "You will become my student. I will teach you how to leave that self-doubt behind and become more assertive." She then gave a short haughty laugh and added perhaps jokingly, "By the time I'm done with you. You'll be able to forget about confessing to Naruto. He'll be begging you himself to be yours."

Hinata thought a moment. Ino Yamanaka had one of those commanding personalities that was impossible to ignore. This coupled with her incredible beauty made her popular. The guys Hinata's age all wanted her and the girl's her age all wanted to be her. Hinata had previously not shared this sentiment to any real degree but now as she thought, she could only come to the conclusion that if she was Ino Yamanaka, she could easily have Naruto if she wanted him. She found herself agreeing at once, "Yes. Please teach me how to be like you, Ino."

Ino gave a wide smile at her new project then replied with a slight laugh "Alright Hinata. As you wish. Starting tomorrow you are my disciple. In a week's time the men will fall to their knees at your feet."

Even though the only man Hinata had ever sought had been Naruto, the thought of her becoming some strong, powerful goddess, admired by all, made her heart skip as she found a smile grace her lips as they formed the words, "Thank you Ino!"

"No that won't do." Ino shook her head with a laugh. She then smiled as she said, "For the next week you will address me as sensei."

Hinata laughed at this ridiculous notion and smiled as she nodded and said "Yes, Ino-sensei."

"Good. Now you can run along. But be sure to be here early tomorrow morning so I can start your training." The blonde kunoichi ordered in a dead serious voice.

"Yes, Ino-sensei." Hinata repeated, smiling again as she turned around, giving a skip as she proceeded toward the small flower shop's door.

Hinata was happy. It would only be a week and she would be someone strong, beautiful, and amazing like Ino. Someone who could do anything and say anything to anyone no matter what. Naruto would be hers. She would finally become someone right to be her father's successor. She could have everything she ever wanted. It was like a dream, and it was all thanks to this beautiful, wonderful girl. It had only been through a coincidence that Hinata had ended up choosing that flower shop to hide from Naruto, but now she was telling herself that that rushed decision had been the smartest choice she had ever maned. Part of her still doubted Ino could have any luck with a girl like her, but something about Ino just forced her to remain optimistic. She didn't know if Ino could change her to the degree she claimed, but what she did know is that Ino had for that moment made her happy.

As the door closed Ino continued to stare at the Hyuga girl through the window. The blonde gave a sigh as she felt the wide smile fade form her face to be replaced by a more somber expression. As she turned around to return to her place behind the counter Ino found herself uttering aloud, "This way, someone else won't make the same mistake I did."

A/N: Alright let's got through the questions you're probably asking. Is this chapter yuri? No, it most definitely is not. At this point in things Hinata likes Naruto. Guess what, Hinata is supposed to love Naruto. It's human nature that people commonly change who they love. This fic will have five chapters; things will change. Is this fic yuri? Yes, believe me it is. Please try not to let this chapter discourage you (or encourage you if you found it somehow well searching for Naruto X Hinata fics), starting with the next chapter girl/girl love will start to show its signs, by chapter three it will be a prominent theme and by chapter four Ino and Hinata will be having hot lesbian sex for everyone's amusement. So please don't let it get to you, I'm trying to let this relationship take its time a little. I hope no one really minds. Please share your thoughts with me; I love reviews.


	2. A Girl Lost to her Darkness

A/N: Alright here goes chapter 2. This one shakes things up a little and shows things more from Ino's perspective. Anyways please enjoy.

Disclaimer: This fic is not about fish people, sorry. (I am also not the owner of the legal rights to Naruto).

Ino Yamanaka took a deep breath as she came into view. She was walking in her direction. They would cross paths; she would be expected to say something. She began to wonder if today was the day when she would be able to say what she truly wanted to say, what her heart wanted to say more than anything else. She began to wonder if her feelings would be accepted or even recognized. She began to wonder what she would think of her if she told her.

By the time she came out of her wondering the other was already there, smiling widely and addressing her with an innocent greeting of, "Hello Ino. How are you today?"

Her heart fluttered wildly at the sound of her voice. If she hadn't mastered this game long ago that sound would be unnerving. She manged to remain her casual self, tossing out simple words, "Oh. I'm fine. How about you Sakura?"

Sakura Haruno gave a smile, the kind of smile a weaker Ino might of fallen to. She continued walking as she next spoke in a carefree tone. "I'm good. It's tough work being a medical ninja, but I'm getting used to it. I feel that soon I'll be strong enough to bring Sasuke back."

Ino asked herself why Sakura still carried that name around with her. She could not find an adequate explanation despite her trying. She gritted her teeth as she remembered the sort of line that was expected of her at this point. She took the facade of a haughty tone as she delivered it, "Ha. That's right. Run along and bring Sasuke back. That way I can hurry up and take him from you."

Sakura's face contorted with a level of anger at these words. At once she yelled, "Look here Ino-pig! Sasuke is never going to be with someone like you! So you should just give it up right now!"

Ino sighed in her mind as she prepared more empty words to toss as a shield against the ones she yearned to use. Taking a tone equable to that of the one she so admired she shouted in retort, "And so you think he'd choose some unattractive big forehead girl like you instead!"

Sakura shouted the usual obscenities in Ino's direction as the two closed in on each other, anger burning in their eyes. Despite the fact that at moments like these Sakura's beautiful green eyes were filled with hatred aimed in her direction, this was the closest they ever got anymore. This was the only time when Ino got the chance to gaze into those eyes at no end. At time like this, when she was subject to this ridiculous display she was involved in, Ino felt she could actually say it, say the words she knew could never come.

Ino cursed herself. She couldn't say it. How could she even lead herself to believe she could say it. Now she had to say something, else have Sakura continue to hate her. She could try. She opened her mouth and tried to force it out, "S-Sakura?"

"Yeah?" Sakura asked, her inherent curiosity now piqued.

"Do you remember how it was when we were young?" Ino gave another inside sigh as instead of a confession, she found herself using her typical escape trick.

"Sure I do Ino." Sakura returned at once to her calm and friendly tone. She added then, "We were friends then. It doesn't' make sense for us to fight like this over Sasuke when he's not even here anymore. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too..." She needed to say it now or else never. She couldn't keep this going. That's what she told herself, but it proved to be in vain. Things would remain as they always had, Sakura clinging to people other than her, and her simply clinging to the past and this hopeless false world she now lived in. "Anyways, it was nice to see ya again Sakura. Later." She said coolly before walking away from the scene, slowly finding her way into one of the nearby shops and out of the other's sight.

Variations of this scene had occurred all too frequently since the day their friendship faded.

Today she had the luxury of being in the vicinity of her own family's shop and it was the cover where she could let out her curses. This shop was after all where she had been headed even prior to this encounter. It was early, several hours earlier than when the Yamanaka flower shop opened for business, but today was special. Today she was meeting someone; today she was helping someone. Today she would make sure that someone else did not end up sharing her pain.

Ino gave a laugh as she recalled the like scene she had witnessed the previous day. They were very much the same. They didn't have to be. Hinata's desires weren't unnatural like hers. And though Naruto was notably dense, it was only logical to Ino that he would respond immediately well to his admirer's confession unlike the one she desired.

The only thing Hinata needed to remove herself from this pain Ino had become familiar with was confidence. Something, that though she likely lacked in reality, Ino had become a master of emulating. She only hoped that would be enough.

Ino began to prepare things for the morning "training session." She unloaded some boxes she had placed in storage the previous night smiling as she surveyed their contents. Roughly an hour after she had arrived, Ino was greeted by the figure of the gentle Hyuga girl at thew shop's door.

"Good morning, Hinata!" Ino said at once, noticing the girl's entrance despite having her back turned. She added in a cheery, freshly motivated tone, "You ready for the first day of your training."

"Yes Sensei!" .Hinata called dutifully, cracking an excited smile.

"Good, good." Ino walked toward the other girl, nodding in approval at her displayed excitement. She asked with a devious chuckle, "So Hinata, do you have any idea where the first place you have to start is when trying to make yourself into a more confident, strong woman?"

"N-no. I don't know..." Hinata said now showing a degree of fear as the blonde approached her with an odd look in her eye.

"The place you have to start with is the outside." Ino said conclusively.

"The outside?" Hinata asked showing confusion.

"Yup! By changing your outside into a stronger more confident woman, you'll feel pressured to change the inside to match!" Ino clarified in perhaps to cheery a voice.

"I-I'm not sure that will help..." Hinata asserted in a very soft manner as she averted her eyes from the other girl.

"Nonsense! Of course it will help!" Ino said in a way that more frightened the young Hyuga than reassured her. She topped this off by beckoning the girl to her side, "Now come over here; It's makeover time!"

Hinata looked around the room in obvious panic, fidgeting with her fingers as she undoubtedly pondered what sort of horrors she had gotten herself into. Likely remembering the light at the end of this tunnel, Hinata reluctantly walked over to the other girl. She looked up at her new teacher and said , still shaking, "S-so what do I do first, Ino-sensei?"

"Take your clothes off." Ino said simply, laughing already at what sort of reaction this would revoke.

"W-What?!" Hinata turned shades paler as a blush formed on her face. She shook her head vehemently as she stuttered, "N-no. I, I can't do t-that..."

Ino giggled before saying in a coaxing tone, "You don't need to be embarrassed, Hinata. It's no big deal. We're both girls here. You just need to undress so we can find an outfit more suitable for the new you." Ino nodded to the boxes of clothing she had been unpacking.

Hinata seemed to become at ease at that. Ino laughed at the irony, as Hinata had no way of knowing Ino's true nature. Despite Sakura being the one in her heart, Ino knew it would be a lie to say she didn't find other girls to be attractive. She felt guilty knowing she would be enjoying the display Hinata would be showing her.

But as soon as Hinata started her little show, Ino was reaffirmed that her thoughts would be quite far from innocence. As the oversized jacket hit the floor and Ino caught glimpse of the figure of the girl she was dealing with she couldn't help but be surprised and overwhelmed. It wasn't Sakura, but a pretty girl her age was stripping before her eyes, and if Ino had been any less experienced at keeping up her guise, she knew she would lose it.

Once Hinata was down to her undergarments, painfully simple, boring white cotton things, Ino decided to make her perhaps less than innocent remark, "Wow, Hinata! When did they get so big? I'm jealous."

Hinata gave a panicked scream as she covered her chest with her arms. Her face was entirely red.

"No. Hinata. You can't let yourself become embarrassed like that." Ino smiled, still loving the sight before her eyes. She then further reassured the girl, "I was just surprised is all. You do realize you have a more alluring figure than me?"

Hinata tried her best to not fall further into her embarrassment. She nervously mouthed a meek reply, "I-I do?"

"Yup definitely." Ino nodded. She then began circling the girl as if she was examining every inch of her nearly exposed frame. The blonde kunoichi then asked, "Do you know why I get asked out by practically every guy in the village nearly every day and no one has ever approached you?"

"Because I'm weak..." Hinata said in a down voice, though at the same time she seemed to remember the very reason she was here.

"But you don't have to be." Ino inserted with a certain tone. She stopped her circles to look directly into the girl's gaze as she said, "You can become someone strong. And you can start by abandoning these." She pointed to Hinata's old clothing.

"You really think that wearing your clothes will make me stronger Ino?" Hinata took a driven tone that surprised Ino.

"I do. If you embrace that beautiful body of yours instead of trying to hide it all the time, it will only make you happier with yourself." She punctuated this by adding with a girlish giggle, "Besides, it'll make all the boys start to notice you."

"Alright sensei." Hinata acquiesced. She moved toward the boxes of clothing. "Show me what I need to wear."

"Yes, but first you need to finish undressing." Ino chimed coolly.

"What do you...?" Hinata asked perplexed, "I already took of everything."

Ino laughed as she shot back nodding at the two pieces of cotton still gripping to Hinata's sexy frame, "Not everything..."

Hinata blushed again, noticing now that one of the boxes strewn about contained some of Ino's sexy lingerie. She looked away as she asked in a meek voice, "D-do I really need to wear...?"

"Listen Hinata, the makeover's not going to work unless it's absolute. What you wear under your clothes is a very important part of the whole picture." Ino explained in a serious tone not effected by her slight arousal by this point. She picked out a matching set of some sexy, lacy red lingerie from the box and tossed it to the girl. She gave a wicked smile as she now teased, "Besides won't filling that out make you feel so much sexier inside."

Hinata was still noticeably embarrassed and panicked as she took the underwear in hand. She obviously was aware that she couldn't fight it anymore though as she turned around and began to unclasp her bra. After minutes of Hinata struggling to remove the cloths through her shaking and Ino struggling to subdue her fantasies, Hinata had found her way into the beginnings of the new her.

"So do you feel as sexy you look?" Ino asked with a triumphant laugh as she examined the marvelous ways Hinata filled out her lingerie.

"I don't know..." Hinata said still blushing, "I guess it feels nice..."

"Good. You can keep those. It was a gift some jerk gave me. A little too big for me but it seems to fit you perfectly." Ino couldn't shake the stupid smile from her face and feared the Hyuga girl might pick up on it.

"Alright. What's next?" Hinata asked now showing a definite eagerness, Ino guessed the girl desperately wanted to put on more clothes.

"Hmm, let's see, let's see..." Ino said as she surveyed the garments she had prepared for the day once more. She pulled out a short, soft purple skirt and a pair of black shorts to go underneath. Handing the garments to the other girl she cheerfully spoke, "I think these will suit you. Put 'em on."

Hinata obliged; once she was done Ino next tossed her the top, a tight-fitting, sleeveless blouse matching the skirt in color. It was a far cry from Hinata's usual wares but it was longer and less revealing than Ino's typical dress which seemed to relieve Hinata slightly as she put it on

"Very sexy! I can already see how great this will turn out..." Ino said, now bouncing up and down like a hyperactive child. She calmed down to give her next order as she handed Hinata some last accessories, a pair of long black boots, and matching long gloves, "put these on and you'll be almost done."

Hinata nodded reluctantly as she followed the order. When the outfit was completed, Ino opted for some finishing touches, attaching the carrying belt for her ninja tools in it's usual spot around her leg and her Konoha headband in the usual spot around her neck.

"I-is it done?" Hinata asked hopeful and fearful at the same time.

"Nope." Ino giggled insidiously. She gave an evil smirk as she pulled out a kunai, saying in a rather dark tone, "The outfits only the first stage. Now we have to take care of the hair..."

Hinata bolted a few feet in the opposite direction, gazing back at the blonde girl as if fearful for her life.

She spoke trembling, "Do you have to..."

"Of course I do. The makeover won't be complete if you don't have the perfect hairstyle to go with it." Ino said expertly.

"But..." Hinata tried to form a rebuff but couldn't. She likely had some attachment to her hair which had grown several lengths in the three years since she became a ninja. Ino could understand the sentiment, having once been forced to cut her own precious hair in one of her only half successful attempts to prove herself to Sakura.

"Don't worry. I've spent practically my whole life trimming flowers to make them look as beautiful as possible." Ino said knowing full well it wasn't the most reassuring thing she could say.

After moments of what was likely hard thought Hinata gave in and moved back toward her new sensei. Ino began at once, expertly cutting Hinata's hair with her well trained hands. When she was done Hinata now sported a wild looking multi-layered, mid length do, as opposed to her usual perfectly straight, conservative style.

"Okay, now we're done." Ino announced triumphantly. After examining her handiwork from every angle, Ino teased, "You wanna see?"

"Yes." Hinata said at once, fearful of what Ino had done to her.

Ino removed a pocket mirror from her belongings and tossed it to the Hyuga girl. Hinata opened the mirror and examined the reflection it contained longingly, gazing hard at the unfamiliar figure she saw.

'What do you think?" Ino asked earnestly. She fully expected Hinata to burst out in full tears at what she had done.

"I-I.." Hinata was visibly trembling.

Ino braced herself for whatever reaction the quaking girl would have expecting the worst. She opted to defend herself right away saying in an apologetic tone, "I'm sorry if I went too far for the first day. If you don't like it you don't have to..."

Hinata looked up and there were tears in her eyes as Ino had expected. Ino had not been expecting the words that came though. Hinata gave a soft smile as she said in shaky voice, "I-I love it..."

Next thing Ino knew Hinata was hugging her gratefully. Naturally she was surprised at this reaction, but being hugged by such a beautiful girl, that perhaps she had helped become even more beautiful, made that surprise fade quickly back into a sense of victory. She was beaming with happiness as she hugged the girl back and softly cooed, "I'm so glad your happy with it."

Hinata removed herself from Ino's embrace. She then once more gazed at the figure in the mirror. She said in awe, "I just can't believe that, t-that's me now..."

Ino grinned as she replied, "Yes, but now it's up to you to become that strong, beautiful, confident woman on the inside as well. If you can't do that then this won't be any different from wearing a costume."

"I wasn't sure before, but now I think I can really do it, sensei." Hinata was still tearing up as she spoke sweetly.

"In that case you should get going. The shop's gonna open soon. But make sure you show up here the same time tomorrow so we can start your actual training." Ino spat energetically with a little jump.

"Yes, Ino-sensei." Hinata chimed with a oversized smile.

"Oh and take this." Ino said hastily as she shoved one of the large clothing boxes into Hinata's arms. She explained, "It's a bunch of outfits I bought but never got around to ever really wearing. You can keep 'em all along with what you got on. Try to start wearing this kinda stuff exclusively instead of what you're used to."

"Thank you, sensei!" Hinata called accepting the gift as she hurriedly rushed out the shop.

Ino was happy. This could actually work. In one week, Hinata would have everything she needed to win over Naruto, thus sparing her from the same pain Ino had given up on escaping. She was such a good person, Ino thought, going so far for someone else's happiness. Sakura was a fool for clinging to the memory of someone who had brought her pain, when someone like her was free and open and definitely interested. Helping Hinata was something relieving in this false life of sadness she endured, and she could only be grateful to the wonderful and beautiful Hyuga girl for giving her such an opportunity. She didn't know if the brief feelings of happiness she now felt could overshadow her forbidden desires, but what she did know is that for that moment Hinata had made her happy.

As the door close, Hinata remained oblivious to the other's continued stare. The Hyuga girl gave a squeal as she felt her wide smile fade from her face to be replaced by a look of dedication ad drive. As she hurried along her path she found herself declaring aloud, "This way Naruto will be mine."

A/N: Interesting second chapter, right? Hopefully you got a better idea where this is going now. As a dedicated yuri fan Sakura X Ino is practically canon in my eyes. Ingraining strong feelings for Sakura into Ino's character seemed to work seamlessly, and paralleling that feeling with Hinata's for Naruto seemed to make sense. As for Hinata's makeover, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her through that scene. It was a fun scene to write though. I'm really enjoying writing Ino, she's a fun character, she doesn't have to be strictly more serious like some of the girls. This fic will switch back and forth between a Hinata centric perspective and an Ino centric one, much like how my Tenten X Hinata and my Temari X Tenten fics have worked. Also, I'm sorry but as I think more and more about this fic, I'm probably not going to be able to get to the sex in the fourth chapter like I said last time; I've decided to add in a chapter to make this one six in all and the sexy stuff will have to come in the fifth, hope no one minds too much. Anyways, tell me what you think so far, and expect more soon.


	3. A Girl Who Has Changed

A/N: Alright this is chapter 3 of this little fic thing. Another Hinata chapter. Mostly a lot of dialog this time. Hope you all like.

Discalimer: i hav know legl rites two Naruto.

Hinata gave a nervous smile as she saw the familiar image of the Yamanaka flower shop enter her line of vision. Last time she had entered this building her outsides had been at once morphed into some image of incredible beauty, she could only give an unnerved gulp as she imagined what schemes her "sensei" might have in store for her today.

She still had doubts about this training, about Ino, about Naruto, and of course about herself. She wasn't sure Ino could change her, she wasn't sure it would matter, and she wasn't sure if someone like her could really change. As she found her hand reaching to open the door Hinata knew at the very least she could try.

Hinata entered the shop and closed the door behind her. Ino was tending some flowers but stopped when she noticed Hinata's entry, offering a cryptic greeting of, "Hello and welcome, Hinata. You ready to become the new you."

Hinata gave another reluctant gulp. She had come too far to give up now. She gave a shy nod.

Ino laughed and shook her head before saying, "That won't do."

"I'm sorry." Hinata apologized. She took a breath before saying loudly, "Please, sensei, show me how to become someone strong!"

"That's better." Ino said while smiling. She closed in on the girl, looking at the clothes she wore, more or less the same outfit as the previous day. She said approvingly, "It's good to see you were able to dress yourself properly."

Hinata gave a hard obedient nod.

Ino grinned widely as she asked, "Tell me, has anyone seen the new you, yet?"

Hinata averted her eyes toward the floor as she said with a slight blush, "My family..."

Ino's smile grew as she said while faking surprise, "And what do they think?"

Hinata sighed a little before answering, "My sister think somethings wrong with me, Neji believes I was forced to wear it, but father says he's glad that I've made friends..."

"Oh okay..." Ino nodded excitedly. She delved further, "But no one else has seen you?"

"No, I went straight home after..." Hinata admitted in an apologetic tone.

"That's for the best." Ino assessed to Hinata's surprise. She explained in a somewhat harsh tone, "It wouldn't do much good for people to see the new you when your still the same pathetic girl on the inside."

Hinata opened her mouth to protest Ino's remark, but couldn't find the words to do so. It was no lie, she was pathetic. But she couldn't just sit there and say nothing else concrete the notion. She gave a faint smile as she said, "Then why don't we change that?"

Ino gave a short victorious laugh before replying, "Oh so you're ready? Good, let's get started."

Hinata would soon learn what her training would entail. The first day she would spend answering a seemingly never ending series of questions from Ino that seemed to have no point. The two days after that, Ino guided Hinata around town to study the way Ino interacted with others. The day after that Ino had her run through some hypothetical situations to test what she had learned from watching Ino, sort of like a quiz. The next day Ino guided Hinata around town again but this time she watched as Hinata attempted to converse with friends and people she knew.

Before Hinata knew it it was her last training session; an entire week had passed. She couldn't help but feel that her training had largely been successful.

"So, have you learned well, Hinata." Ino asked at once shortly after meeting Hinata on the last day.

"Yes, sensei." Hinata chimed with a wide and gracious smile.

"I'd have to agree." Ino looked and sounded very proud, Hinata wondered if it was of her progress or Ino's own success as a teacher. Ino giggled before saying, "From the reactions your friends gave you yesterday, it's pretty obvious you're getting the hang of this stuff."

Hinata gave a soft blush as she recalled the previous day. Kiba was in shear disbelief upon seeing Hinata's new look for the first time, and when he had talked to her and found her eager and to talk and actively express herself he had been even more baffled. Shino had been much the same, despite his expressions naturally being more subdued. Everywhere Hinata had went she had made a new and different impression on everyone she had met. She had had to, Ino was watching; even if parading herself off in the new revealing clothes, and forcing out words she normally would reserve left her feeling vulnerable, she needed to show Ino that she could do it.

Hinata let herself return from her train of thought to ask in an eager voice, "So what training do I have to do today, sensei?"

Ino smiled an evil smile before saying in a diabolical tone, "I think for today's training we're going to try something different..."

"And what would that be?" Hinata asked trying not to shake in her place at the tone in Ino's voice.

"Nothing." Ino simply whispered.

"Excuse me?" Hinata gave a confused glance to the other girl.

"I've decided to not train you today." Ino said giving a nod at her own decision.

"B-but you said you'd train me so that'd I 'd be able to do it. So that I'd be able to confess to Naruto." Hinata lost her cool and said in a whimper.

"And I kept that deal." Ino gave a smirk. She said, "You're ready. The exercise for today will be confessing your love to Naruto."

Hinata's jaw dropped. Ino expected her to confess already. To confess her feelings today. This was too much. She couldn't do that. She had been able to show off what confidence she had attained from watching and emulating Ino to people like Kiba and Shino, but that wasn't this serious.

"No! I'm not ready!" Hinata said shaking with visible fear now.

"I think you are." Ino reasserted her own assessment. She went on to explain, "Yesterday you proved to me you could do it, today I want you to actually succeed at your goal."

"B-but I haven't changed yet." Hinata cried. She took a heavy breath before continuing, "A-all I did was, was copy you, and I was only able to do it because I knew you were watching me."

"You couldn't have copied me if you tried." Ino laughed at Hinata's frantic suggestion.

"What do you mean?" Hinata glanced back, confused.

"What you did was exactly what you set out to do, learn how to become more assertive and confident with yourself." Ino explained in low disappointed tone. She sighed the rest, "by watching me you obtained tools to use to change yourself."

"I just don't think I'm ready." Hinata said once more not allowing her fear to disappear.

"If you keep saying that, then it'll be true and you won't be ready when you see him in a few minutes." Ino laughed a little at her wickedness.

Hinata cringed at hearing this. She didn't want to, but by trusting Ino she had already gotten so far. She opened her mouth to protest one more time, but she couldn't find any words.

"Just trust me, Hinata." Ino said, morphing her semi-sadistic expression into a warm friendly smile.

Ino had become Hinata's friend. Over the course of the week the two kunoichi had come to know each other quite well. Hinata had been quick to assess that Ino was truly a warm, caring person inside and was quick to begin thinking of her as someone she treasured. The Hyuga girl had few friends, even fewer of whom were her own sex, and she couldn't help but revel in what Ino had brought to her life in the past week. Even if all this change turned out to be for not, Ino knew this friendship would be worth anything, and that is why she gave in and decided to go with Ino to find Naruto that day.

"Trust me, this'll be easy." Ino chimed reassuringly as the two walked down a busy Konoha street, looking for any signs of the one Hinata admired. Ino had deep, childlike excitement in her voice as she went on to say, "Naruto will start by telling you how great you look. You'll say thanks and tell him you think he always looks good. After that you'll have his full attention, that's when you lay it on him. You tell him how you feel. If he returns you feeling, it'll all be happy. If he doesn't you cry but learn to move on, happy that at least you're not stuck wondering anymore."

"Okay." Hinata nodded reluctantly, doubts still lingered in her mind, but Ino was getting to her now and she started telling herself she could actually do this.

"Good. Now all that's left is finding him." Ino said as she tilted her head to various angles to survey their surroundings. After failing to catch any sight of their mark she sighed, "We should probably head to the ramen shop, there's about as good a chance as any he'll be there."

Hinata nodded again as she followed the other girl in the direction of Ichiraku ramen, one of her beloved Naruto's favorite locales. When they were only a short distance from the restaurant a familiar figure entered their line of sight. It wasn't Naruto, but another girl Hinata's age, Sakura Haruno, Naruto's kunoichi teammate.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino called out in a friendly tone making Hinata recall the details of the rivalry and friendship that Sakura and Ino had shared.

"Oh hi, Ino. What's up with you today?" Sakura replied with an awkward smile that somewhat confused Hinata.

"Not much." Ino answered nonchalantly. She then asked in a cool tone, "You see Naruto today? Hinata wants to ask him something."

Hinata nodded in compliance before Sakura burst out in total surprise, "H-Hinata? Oh my god! What happened to you?"

"I've just been helping..." Ino started to explain herself before being cut off by her one time best friend.

In an indignant tone Sakura yelled, "Ino! What the hell did you do to Hinata! Is corrupting her like this some sort of sick game to you?"

"Listen Sakura, it was all her idea. I was just trying to help her become a little more confident." Ino's voice had a heavy defensive tone.

"So you dress her like a slut and parade her around town?" Sakura refused to back down.

"Hey I'll have you know those are my clothes she's wearing!" Ino said taking noticeable offense.

"My point exactly..." Sakura returned in a pointed tone.

Hinata knew she couldn't let this exchange continue. These two would continue for some time like this, she knew she would have to take charge of this conversation as Ino had taught her if she hoped to ever move on with getting to where she was headed.

Hinata started in a loud voice, "It was my idea to accept Ino's help." She paused as she noted that the eyes of the other two girls suddenly found their way to her. She told herself to not be scared, to get her point across at any cost just as she had been taught. She added, "Ino has helped me to become a stronger person." She concluded, flashing a confident smile, "And I'm happy with the clothes Ino has given me, they make feel like I can actually be someone strong and wonderful."

Sakura returned to glaring at Ino as she now asked curtly, "So have you perfected some new mind manipulating jutsu or something, Ino?"

"No, this is for real Sakura. Hinata's worked hard for this."Ino said in a serious voice. She gave a proud nod before adding, "She is trying desperately to lose her shyness and insecurity."

"Oh! Well I suppose that's a good goal." Sakura acquiesced reluctantly. She turned her eyes back to Hinata before saying, "But Hinata there's a difference between becoming a stronger more confident woman, and becoming someone like Ino."

Hinata nodded. She gave a gracious smile as she said, "I know. I' m not trying to copy Ino or anything like that. I'm just trying to learn from her."

"That's good." Sakura returned the smile.

"So Sakura, have you seen Naruto or not?" Ino returned now to her earlier question, Hinata at once became reminded of the task she was about to perform.

"Oh yeah you were looking for him?" Sakura said with a slight fluster. She turned and nodded to the ramen shop to which they had already been headed, "I left him at Ichiraku, I have things I have to do today and I couldn't wait through the five or so more bowls he was probably gonna eat."

"Oh that's cool." Ino said. She looked at Hinata as she then issued the command, "Go ahead and ask him Hinata."

Hinata's heart skipped a beat. Was Ino asking her to go confess to Naruto alone, without her watching? She began to have doubts again. She had changed, but would that be enough? She gave a slight gasp as she said in a low tone, "You're not coming with me?"

"No. I have a few things I've been meaning to ask Sakura actually." Ino gave an odd grin as she said this.

"B-but I'm not sure I can..." Hinata gave a low whimper, realizing she was letting the old her show once more.

"What you're gonna ask him doesn't really concern me anyway. Now you get going." Ino said giving the reluctant Hyuga a slight push in the direction of the ramen shop.

Hinata couldn't fight it. She was shaky and she was nervous but she was still walking. She was leaving her sensei and the now a little lost Sakura behind and she was walking toward Naruto, toward her goal.

Hinata gave a heavy breath as she came face to face with the curtain to Ichiraku ramen. She pulled it aside and stepped in, at once noticing Naruto. She walked forward and sat at the stool next to him, telling the shop owner, Teuchi, she didn't want to order anything just yet as she did.

Soon she found her voice starting, she was actually initiating a conversation with Naruto. She said in the most steady tone she could muster, "Hey Naruto."

"Hey." Naruto replied at once without looking up from his sixth serving of ramen. Once he did look at her he gave a bewildered look saying, "Do I know you?"

Hinata gasped. How could he not even recognize her. That's right; she had transformed into the new her. Naruto was used to the old one. She gave a faint smile as she said, "It's me Naruto."

"Oh!" Naruto said excitedly in response as he proceeded to take a better look at the girl. "Those eyes!" he exclaimed.

"That's right..." Hinata's smile grew.

Naruto let his expression turn to one of deep, hard thought before he reached his conclusion, "If you have Byakugan that must mean you're one of Hinata's cousins, right?"

Hinata's was in disbelief, there was difference in being blinded by her sudden change and just being stupid. She said slightly raising her voice, "No it's me. Hinata."

"Wha? Really?" Naruto was in virtual shock on hearing this.

"Yeah..." Hinata said shaking her head at Naruto's ignorance.

"So is there a costume party or something like that going on, or..." Naruto said trying to find some sort of explanation.

"No! This is how I always dress now." Hinata showed actual anger this time. Now that she was actually here it wasn't so hard talking to him. It wasn't any harder than talking to anyone else had been.

"I-It is...?" Naruto began to look at her more closely. He said in a consoling voice, "Listen I don't know how much money you can make doing this, but it's just not worth it, Hinata..."

"What do you..." Hinata started, but quickly remembering Sakura's comment in regards to her outfit, decided she really didn't want to know what Naruto might think she was doing for extra money. She opened her mouth to express herself at once, "Clothes like this allow me to feel more confident with myself. They are also comfortable and easy to move around in. I'm not doing anything strange."

"Wow you really changed a lot Hinata." Naruto said scratching his head. He continued in a reflective, low voice, "Used to be, when we talked you'd just stare at me and stutter and be all shy and not say much..."

"I've worked hard to leave that weakness behind and become someone new and strong, who my friends can depend on, who isn't afraid to assert herself, who can say the difficult things, who can tell you..." Hinata was going at full confidence, at full strength but found herself tapering off at the end to once more gather her thoughts.

She had kept telling herself that she could do it, that she could finally tell him. Her goal of years was finally only inches from her grasp. She could say it. This conversation hadn't quite gone as Ino had envisioned it but she had arrived at a point where she could let it out. She could say it. She took a deep breath and then opened her mouth.

Surprisingly she found that she could say it, but she didn't want to. This scared her. Here she was moments from letting her dreams come true and she was now having second thoughts about the whole thing. It wasn't just that Naruto had been a little slow and a little rude in the prior conversation, it was more than that. Naruto had been her crutch, the one to get the weak Hinata thought the difficult times. She had spent years watching him grow, watching him become the great man he is, but now she wondered if he was what she really needed anymore.

She was unsure. This time it was different that the usual uncertainty though. She had her confidence she just no longer knew what she wanted. Thanks to Ino, she was a new person almost, she could do anything she wanted to, but did that necessarily mean she wanted to still pursue Naruto? At the very least she knew that whatever her final decision might be, now was not the time to seal it.

"There something you wanted to tell me?" Naruto asked now noticing her long thought absorbed silence.

"No, not really." Hinata shrugged coolly as she got to her feet. She flashed a full smile before saying, "Nice seeing you though, Naruto."

"Yeah. See ya around, Hinata! good luck with the whole becoming a stronger you thing..." Naruto called out in a tone that still seemed a little puzzled by the whole conversation.

As Hinata left the ramen shop behind her she began to once more ponder what her final decision would be.

A/N: Again sorry for the delay. I really had a lot of trouble with writing this chapter and am still far from satisfied with it. I just didn't know what to do here. I had initially intended to go into more detail about Ino's training but found that it was just turning out real boring, the same Hinata questions and monologues I've already written many times before. I made the decision to cut out the training bit and simply focus on where it all would lead. I hope it didn't end up moving to fast or anything. Eh, I guess I probably should have just started the chapter with them on the final day of the week but I really wanted the chapter to have a reference to how Hinata was beforehand. This chapter was also hard to write because I find it difficult to write characters when I'm forced to bring them too out of character. Oh well even if this chapter isn't what it could have been in the end, the next three will go much smoother. As for the yuri, it was again noticeably absent. These things take some time but know that next time I do a Hinata chapter her and Ino will be having hot yuri sex in it. Next week will be an Ino chapter which is probably a good thing, I'm beginning to think I've grown a little tired of writing Hinata. So tell me what you think tell me, I may just be overreacting and this chapter is just fine.


	4. A Girl Focused on Love

A/N: Okay, it's time for the fourth chapter. Sorry for the slight delay. This one should hopefully make things a little more interesting. Anyways hope everyone enjoys.

Disclaimer: IDONOTOWNNARUTO!!!

Ino Yamanaka gave a nervous smile as she walked aimlessly down the bustling streets of Konoha. Walking at her side was Sakura Haruno, the one she adored, the one she desired above all else.

Always before, Ino had always been mute to express those feelings of love, choosing instead to mask them, to hide them. A week ago, however, she had met someone, someone like her.

Hinata Hyuga shared her struggle; like her she had someone she admired above all else, and like her Hinata had been completely powerless to express that love.

It was under Ino's supervision that Hinata had changed. The two of them had come together and in the following week Ino had somehow managed to inspire some incredible change in Hinata. It was more than Ino could have imagined; Hinata had far exceeded expectations. She had truly changed, she had become someone Ino had been almost certain would be capable of expression her feelings to the one she loved.

Now Ino was left wondering. How was it that she could inspire in someone confidence to do something when she had not that to do it herself? Did it really matter that Sakura was a girl, that Ino's love was something strange, something perhaps unnatural? No, she knew that could not matter. Even if her Sakura had a real reason to reject her, even if the possibility of her feelings not being accepted was much higher, that fact should not stop the confession from reaching her lips. It should not stop her from at least obtaining the courage to find out Sakura's answer and move on.

At this moment, Ino knew she no longer had a choice. Maybe it was her arrogance raging at the fact that she, the mentor was incapable of saying what the student was now. Maybe in inspiring that gentle girl, she had in turn found herself inspired. Maybe Sakura just looked really great today. No matter the reason it was clear now, she was going to confess to Sakura right here and now.

"So Ino, what is it that Hinata wanted Naruto for anyway?" Sakura said , resuming their conversation.

Ino looked up and over at her beautiful Sakura. She said with a simple girlish laugh, "It depends..." she stared at the clouds in the sky before hazily continuing, "We'll just have to wait to see."

"Okay, Ino" Sakura said hiding her bewilderment at Ino's words with a patronizing tone. She next asked, "And what is it you wanted to ask me?"

Ino gave a faint smile, clearing her throat as she pondered the best way to go about her confession. After a moment of thought she asked, "S-Sakura, how set are you on being with Sasuke?"

Sakura's expression turned serious as she said in a sigh, "So you're still trying to get me to give him up then?"

"No." Ino said in a very even tone that unnerved Sakura to a slight degree.

"In that case I'll tell you..." Sakura now sounded somewhat hopeful. She closed her eyes as she said contemplatively, "I don't think I'm going to pursue him any further."

Ino gaped a little. This wasn't something she had suspected. Sakura had always been enamored by that Uchiha boy; why should that change now? Perhaps it had finally sunk in, Sasuke had been gone quite a while, he was a traitor, and what's more he had never once returned Sakura's feelings even though she had been perfectly capable of confessing. It was actually about time Sakura realized she should give up on him. Now it was only more perfect a time for Ino to say her confession.

"And why is that, Sakura?" Ino found herself asking the expected question, trying to sound interested.

Sakura smiled slightly as she responded, "I now think my happiness might lie somewhere different."

For the first time Ino felt that she might actually be accepted. That if she now confessed, Sakura might give her a yes. She tried to feel overjoyed at this feeling but instead she just found new nervousness.

Ino gulped at the air. She said, "I am no longer interested in Sasuke as well..."

"What? Now that you don't have to compete for him does it not seem worth it to you?" Sakura accused with a curt laugh. She smiled disdainfully as she then said, "Or perhaps you're just willing to settle for all the other guys you seem to go through?"

Ino shook her head at the thought of everyone she had used to throw Sakura off of her trail, to make herself look like normal, energetic boy-crazy teenage girl when that identity was far from her truth. She said almost whispering, "None of them ever mattered either..."

Sakura looked surprised at this declaration. In a shy, low tone she spoke, "Ino, w-what, what is it you want to ask me?"

Ino could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She had to say it now. She started, "Sakura, there's, t-there's something I need to know..."

"Yes, Ino." Sakura said, clearly have being unsettled by Ino's demeanor, probably desperately wondering what would come next.

"I, I-I, I, Sakura, I-I, I lo-" Ino tried her hardest to force her confession but she could only get so far. She was trembling as she stared desperately at the beautiful girl she so craved, at that moment wishing she could give anything for a mere sample of the small amount of strength she had instilled in Hinata the previous week.

It was hopeless even now. She wanted to say it. The air was thick with tension, Sakura was visible in her anticipation, Ino desperately ached for it to be out there. That didn't change how hopeless it was. She found herself speaking, but it was not what she wanted to say, "What I mean to say is, Sakura I don't want to fight with you anymore. I want things between us to be just like they were when we were kids."

Sakura gave a hard gasp, making Ino wonder what sort of reaction her confession might have wrought. She said through staring tears, "Ino.." Next thing Ino knew Sakura was embracing her, holding her tightly as she said in a tearfully happy drawl, "I never knew our friendship was so important to you. We were so stupid to throw it all away just to fight over some guy."

Ino felt terrible. It didn't seem to matter that Sakura at this moment was in tears, assaulting her with words of great feeling. It didn't matter that the girl she loved most was hugging her tightly to her breast. She had failed. The pain was unbearable. She found tears crawl down her own cheek.

"Sakura..." Ino said in a lull as she found herself finally amass enough composure to hug Sakura back. She cried, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..."

Sakura broke the tender embrace to say with a bright smile, "I's fine Ino. Everything is fine now..."

Everything was far from fine for Ino. It was hopeless this time, but she knew it was only a matter of time before she was capable of expressing her feelings. She returned a forced smile as she said in an equally forced tone, "Yes, Sakura, it is."

"I'm happy to have my old best friend back." Sakura seemed so full of life. She added serenely, "Things really are looking up for me this week."

Ino forced out a laugh before saying while still holding her false smile, "Yeah. I have to run Sakura, but let's make sure we talk again soon, kay?"

"Sure." Sakura nodded back as Ino rushed off back in the direction of her family flower shop in hopes of letting out her pain.

Ino had lost this round. Now that they were friends again she knew it might in fact be harder for her to confess to Sakura than when they had been rivals. She was lost as to how she would have any hope of making Sakura hers.

Then, all of a sudden, as she caught sight of the Yamanaka flower shop, she simultaneously spied the now familiar figure of Hinata Hyuga a short distance ahead. At once Ino rushed forth to greet the girl.

"Hey Hinata." She called out, catching sight of the girl had allowed her to recapture a little vigor. What mostly remained now was deep disappointed anger in the direction of herself.

Hinata turned to face Ino. She smiled as she ran forth returning the call, "Ino-sensei!"

"So, how'd it go Hinata?" Ino asked almost in cheer. It was surprising to her how much Hinata had brightened her mood, and now she would get to know if her training had been successful. She gave a slight giggle, asking "You have a new boyfriend now?"

Hinata shook her head as she said in a low tone ,"No..."

"He rejected you?" Ino asked in disbelief.

Hinata again shook her head as she said a nervous whisper, likely fearing disappointing Ino, "I never, I never said it..."

Ino couldn't believe it. Hinata too had failed in her confession. Had she misjudged Hinata's progress? She doubted it; perhaps her and Hinata really were the same, perhaps some things were just too hard to say.

"Oh..." Ino said softly. She then suggested, "Perhaps we should go back to the shop and you could tell me about what happened." Hinata nodded in agreement as she followed Ino into the small flower shop.

"So you really couldn't say it in the end?" Ino asked to begin as she began to examine some flowers that had started to whither.

"Well, actually. I just, I wasn't sure." Hinata said in a slightly shaken, unsure voice. She gave a gulp as she said, "I don't know what I want anymore..."

Ino gave a hard grin as she forcefully pulled the wilting flowers and tossed them aside. She said as if ignoring what Hinata had said completely, "If you couldn't say it yet, maybe you never will."

Hinata was a little scared at the anger in Ino's actions and tone. She said nervously, "B-but I'm not even sure I want-"

"Some things perhaps are better left to actions." Ino cut the other girl off mid sentence, giving a wicked smile as she postulated a new strategy.

Hinata further withdrew into fear at this new statement, she asked, "Actions? What do you mean?"

"A confession of true love might be something that sometimes can never be said." Ino had a great deal of irate passion behind her words. She concluded, "Maybe the only way you'll ever be able to show him how you feel is by kissing him."

Of course in Ino's mind at the moment, the focus was not on Hinata finding love with Naruto, but still on the hopes of her and her Sakura finding happiness. It was perfect, if she could just kiss Sakura, that would be enough, she wouldn't need to confess. It was a scary proposition for herself but right now it looked like Ino's only option.

"K-kissing?" Hinata stuttered, giving a slight blush. Quivering, she added, "But I don't even know anymore..."

"Ha, listen if you want to get Naruto in the end, it's the only way." Ino said, again in no mood to listen to what Hinata was actually saying.

"B-but..." Hinata opened her mouth to rebuttal but found it hard to approach Ino with the right angle. She said meekly, "But I've never even kissed anyone before."

"That doesn't matter." Ino said assuredly. She explained in a harsh tone, "The kiss is just a way for you to take things to the nest level without having to say those painful words. It will only last a second and after that everything will be happy and perfect."

Hinata was trembling as she said softly, "But what if I didn't do it right. I'd be too scared."

Ino scoffed at the other girls words, she said with force, "What's hard about it? All you have to do is press your lips against his. There isn't a way to do it wrong."

"I just don't know if I'm ready to take this step, and I'm not sure I'll ever be." Hinata argued.

Ino looked at the girl, the girl she had changed. This girl had become so strong yet still she was having trouble with this. She asked lightening her tone several levels, "So you're hung up on it since it would be your first kiss?"

"Well yeah..." Hinata said with a unsure, faint smile.

"And if it wasn't your first kiss, then maybe, the you could do it?" Ino continued.

"Maybe." Hinata said shaking slightly. "But I don't see how that could change..."

Next thing Ino knew she was kissing Hinata. Her lips had pressed gently against those of the beautiful Hyuga girl. Their mouths were pressuring each other; Ino could feel, she could taste, the warmth, the softness, the moistness of Hinata's gently parting lips as they wantingly reacted to touch of her own. Their eyes were interlocked, Ino was focused on the depths of Hinata's soul and perhaps more surprisingly Hinata stared back with rivaling intensity.

It was then that Ino realized kissing Hinata might have been a mistake. Unlike Hinata she had been forced to endure many kisses before this one. Many of the "lovers" she used in her act to throw off Sakura had kissed her; this however, was her first time initiating a kiss, something Ino knew she had needed practice doing if she did indeed intend to kiss Sakura.

Unfortunately Ino had forgot for a moment that Hinata was a very pretty girl, one that she really cared about a lot, one that wasn't Sakura. Right now in her moment of determinant drive, where any and all doubts had faded to nothingness, was most definitely not the best time to be kissing a very pretty girl she cared about a lot who wasn't Sakura.

She felt bad for liking it so much.

After a few minutes the kiss broke. Ino pulled away and wiped the dampness from her lips. She smiled as she said, "There now, it should be easy right?"

It was hard for Ino to say what Hinata's reaction had been. As Ino pulled back Hinata remained in position staring forward in a daze like state. After a few moments of pause the Hyuga girl said dreamily, "Is kissing always that good..."

Ino was of course very surprised. It had been an impulse decision to kiss Hinata; in her haste she had failed to even consider her own enjoyment much less the possibility that Hinata might actually enjoy kissing her. Could the two of them have even more in common than she had initially thought? No, there was no reason for Hinata to be like her when she could live a normal happy life with Naruto.

Ino gave a laugh as she said in a disgusted voice, "Hinata! I'm a girl. Don't you think it's a little weird for you to say you enjoy kissing me."

Hinata was a full red as she said apologetically, "S-sorry. You're right. It was just my first time so I probably just didn't know what it was like is all..."

"I just did that so that you wouldn't be scared about it being your first time anymore." Ino said sternly, hoping Hinata got all thoughts about enjoying the kiss out of her head.

"I know." Hinata nodded, still blushing.

"So are you ready to go for it now?" Ino asked.

Hinata gave a faint smile as she said in a low uncertain tone, "I don't know. I guess I could try..."

Ino smiled in full. She said with enthusiasm as she began to swiftly walk toward the shops door, "Alright then! Let's go find Naruto then!"

"What? Now?!" Hinata looked a little shocked and a little scared.

"Yeah if we leave now, we should be able to find him before it gets too late." Ino assessed as she stared out the now open door.

"Uhh, alright." Hinata said nervously, realizing fighting it would be hopeless, as she followed Ino to the outside.

They spent much of the rest of the day searching for Naruto, or more correctly in Ino's mind, searching for Sakura. Tonight both of them would do it, they would both take the next step in ascertaining what their futures held.

Time passed as the two kunoichi searched every corner of the village of Konoha. Even in returning to Ichiraku Ramen as well as in visiting both Naruto and the Sakura's homes the two had no luck, neither Naruto nor Sakura seemed any place to be found.

It was sunset as Ino and Hinata walked down an empty backstreet when Ino decided it might be time to acquiesce defeat, saying, "We've looked everywhere and asked everyone, we should probably just call it a day."

Hinata who had been leading the way down this street didn't seem to hear the other girl, instead she had soon stopped in her tracks staring at a scene a short distance ahead of her. She said, "Look, there he is."

Ino stepped forward to gaze upon the same scene. Naruto was there, surprisingly so was Sakura. Ino thought about calling out to them right then but there was something off about the scene. Naruto and Sakura were alone, they were strolling down the street, alone, peacefully.

Ino obliged herself to stand and watch a second. Sakura was saying something while wearing a smile. Naruto blurted out a response. Sakura forcefully hit Naruto on the top of the head and delivered an insult. Naruto rubbed the bump on his head and said something with an apologetic glance. Sakura smiled even wider than before as she said something else. Naruto returned the smile to sakura as she let his hand interlock with hers. Sakura gave a slight nod, and soon Naruto had enveloped her in an embrace. Then they kissed.

Ino couldn't believe what she was seeing. Never in her mind had she even considered this possibility. She had always thought Sakura hated Naruto, and had always assumed Naruto was the kind of guy who didn't end up the target of another's affection. Now he was doing what she had set out to do, he was kissing her Sakura. As she felt her knees give out and her weight slump to the ground she could not be angry with him, rather she could only be angry with herself.

She had been too late.

A/N: That's chapter 4. Hope you all see clearly where things will be headed now. Just so you know, I'm not really a big fan of Naruto X Sakura. I just figured it's the type of pairing a fanfiction writer could make canonize whenever they felt like it. I'm happier with this chap then the last. I like how I've made Ino's character a little depressed and obsessive in this fic, and you only really get to see that in her chapters. Anyways this chap had for the first time some real Ino X Hinata action in it with that little kiss. Expect a lot more kisses and like stuff between them in the next chapter. Expect it soon if I don't get too delayed again.


	5. A Girl Free to her Desires

A/N: Alright things are about to get heated up here. My typical warning here, if you do not want to read accounts of teenage girls having lesbian sex with one another this chapter might not be suitable for you. Anyways, let's get this one going.

Disclaimer: This disclaimer fails at informing you I do not own Naruto.

Hinata Hyuga was shocked at the scene before her eyes. Naruto, the one she admired more than any other, her goal, her Naruto, had just been kissed by someone else.

It was a polite kiss, subtle yet romantic. Sakura Haruno was blushing as their lips parted and gave a slight giggle when they were done. It was a fairly simple kiss, yet it's meaning was painfully certain. Naruto could no longer be hers.

Oddly enough, Hinata wasn't all that upset. Naruto looked happy. That was as much as she could ask for. Despite the fact that in the passionate fire burning deep in Ino's eyes that afternoon she had been re-convinced Naruto was what she wanted, she had even been prepared to kiss him, Hinata knew she was capable now of finding happiness without Naruto.

The young lovers soon went about their way, strolling off along their path. It was only when the two had faded out of Hinata's view that she became alerted to a new sound.

Turning her head to investigate, Hinata was shocked at what she found. It was the desperate whimpering cries of a broken young girl. Ino Yamanaka, her sensei, the girl who over the past week had showed her who she could be, who showed her she could be strong, was on her knees in full tears.

"Ino!" Hinata cried out in shear worry.

Ino didn't look up, she gave no recognition that she had even heard Hinata's voice.

"Ino!" Hinata repeated. Again receiving no reply, Hinata consoled, "Ino, you don't have to cry for me. Even if Naruto picked someone else, I'll be okay."

Ino kept staring at the ground as she drowned herself in tears. In a low quiver she said, "This is not about you..."

Watching Ino, the one who had breathed so much energy into her life of late, the one who had by shear power of her personality given Hinata the confidence needed to change, in such a vulnerable state really drained Hinata. In a somber, apologetic voice, she said, "Then what is it...?"

Ino didn't say a word. The tears just continued to flow.

"Did you love him too, Ino?" Hinata asked in a serious, melancholy way.

Ino gave a soft mutter, "No..."

Hinata was perplexed. Why would watching Naruto and Sakura kiss bring about this display from Ino, if she had no interest in Naruto? At once the answer hit her.

In a level voice she spoke, "Then her?"

Finally Ino, looked up. Hinata's eyes met Ino's; They were sad and vulnerable, their usually beautiful blue color obscured by the tears that flowed forth. Hinata knew she had touched the truth.

"You love Sakura Haurno..." Hinata said, not as a question, but as a statement of truth.

Ino looked up once more. Her face was distraught as she acknowledged, "That's right, Hinata. I'm a lie."

Hinata felt terrible at hearing Ino's words. At that moment she'd give anything to see Ino smile again. In a hopeful manner she gave, "No! Ino, you're you! That won't change!" The mood was so dreary Hinata was beginning to tear up a little herself. With deep-rooted emotion she said, "It doesn't matter who you like. You're Ino Yamanaka, the most beautiful and strong kunoichi in all of Konoha."

"No. You're the one who is wrong, Hinata." Ino's voice though still despaired, now had a biting edge. She said, "I've lied to you from the start. This week, I've taken advantage of you, I forced you to change who you are, when in reality you were stronger than me from the beginning."

"But, Ino, you are someone strong. If you weren't, how could you help me change?" Hinata pleaded.

"Because you wanted to change!" Ino shouted in her pain. Her voice went soft again as she added, "And I didn't want to see you have to be like me, when you at least had hope of finding happiness."

"But you have that hope too!" Hinata called forcefully. Unwavering, she said, "You're the one who told me, that if it didn't go my way I could cry but then learn to move on. You can do that. You can move on and find someone else to make you happy."

Ino gave a harsh, self-loathing laugh as she replied, "You still don't get it, Hinata." In a hateful cry she spoke, "In this lie of my life, Sakura was everything. She's the reason behind it all. Why I pursued Sasuke was because I thought that if I gave Sakura competition she had less a shot at standing out. I distance myself from her, becoming her rival, I used the way I acted towards Sasuke on other guys all in order to throw Sakura off, to make sure she wouldn't know until I was capable of telling her. The day I learned Sasuke left, I was so overjoyed, I cried myself to sleep. I just never imagined, she'd choose the other one in the end."

"Sakura's happy." Hinata asserted. In a reflective tone she said, "If you really love her you should be happy fur her, and you should be able to recognize she would want you to be able to move forward and find your own happiness as well."

"How can I move forward when I've been running from myself for as long as I can remember?" Ino said in a particularly melancholy tone.

"Well. How's this to start?" Hinata's face formed a smile. With no more words Hinata went went down to her knees, slowly she closed in, guiding Ino's face upwards with her hand.

That afternoon, Ino had told her a kiss was a special way to express your feelings for someone without having to say the hard words. She was still discovering the extent of her feelings for Ino, she was uncertain about it all. But at that time, the thing she most desired was to see Ino's smile again.

Hinata let her lips touch Ino's as they had before. Ino's eyes widened in shock as she attempted to force herself from the other. Hinata could taste Ino's tears on her lips, and felt a surge of empathy as she stared into those tears' source. Moments later, Hinata withdrew.

"H-Hinata...?" Ino started nervously, brokenly. She added in soft quiver, "H-How could you?"

Hinata closed her eyes as she said evenly, "I don't want to see you suffer."

"So now that you know my true nature, you think you can just give up yourself and make everything better." Ino sounded angry, but a look into her eyes let Hinata know she was really just confused. She continued, crying, "It's not going to work. I won't let you make such a stupid mistake, Hinata."

Hinata gave a calm smile as she produced a reply, "No, Ino. You're special to me. This week you made me for the first time in my life feel like I was someone who other's could rely on. You made me realize I could be a stronger person."

Ino gave a curt, disgusted laugh as she said in a matching harsh tone, "So is that the kind of person you truly are. When you take away the introversion, the self-doubt, the weakness, you become some cold miserable creature, who could throw away all her dreams in an instant, someone who after only a week can give up so completely..." She raised her voice, "What about Naruto? Shouldn't you be crying too?!"

"This morning, when I talked to Naruto, I was able to confess to him." Hinata said in a composed manner.

Ino's eyes widened in surprise. She said, "You were?! But you told you couldn't say it." She paused to give another short, miserable laugh before continuing, "You've already seen rejection then?"

Hinata shoo her head. In a strong voice she spoke, "I didn't tell you I couldn't say it, Ino. I told you I didn't." She let her gaze meet Ino's. She added, "I found, then that I was perfectly able to say the words, I chose not to."

"But didn't you love him? I don't understand." Ino's replied, confused and upset.

"I did. No, that's wrong. I still do." Hinata started, softly. In a certain voice she continued, "Naruto was a guide, he was someone I could watch when I didn't feel good about myself. I always thought that if someone who's been through all he has, could go and do great things, then there was hope for someone like me. I'm stronger now. I don't need to rely on a guide like that anymore. And when I thought about it, I realized that what I wanted from Naruto wasn't to love him or to be with him. All I wanted was to see him be happy."

"So you'd choose me, then?" Ino said still unconvinced at Hinata's sincerity.

"You make me happy Ino. I want to make you happy as well." Hinata replied sweetly.

Ino laughed in disbelief, "You could do better than me. There's no reason for you to have to live such an abnormal way when all it would do is make you suffer."

Hinata gave her own laugh, though it was more of a light giggle. She said, "We've kissed twice now, Ino, and both times I really liked it. I know it may put people I care about at odds with me, but the more I think about it, a normal life might be out of my reach as well now."

"You're sure about that?" Ino asked softly.

"I know I'm not Sakura. I know it's hard to forget your dreams and move on. But, Ino, I want you to love me." Hinata said, appearing for that moment as a shining goddess in Ino's eyes.

Slowly Ino rose to her feet. She tenderly pulled Hinata into her arms. They stood there with the night sky overhead for moments as Ino began to cry once more. Hinata knew these tears were not tears of sadness; lovingly she held Ino tight. Then Ino kissed her. It was another soft, sweet kiss, gentle and intimate. In Hinata's view it was the same sort of romantic kiss Sakura and Naruto had earlier shared.

Ino broke the kiss, but still held the other girl warm in her hold. Hinata then asked, "So, you'll stay with me then?"

"It's hard to forget. It's hard to move on. But for you, Hinata, I'm definitely going to try." Ino said in a romantic whisper, showing a faint but definite smile once more.

"I'm glad." Hinata cooed in a soft voice as Ino broke off their embrace.

"So I guess we should head back to the flower shop then." The girl who had only a short time ago been an uncontrollable wreck said in a voice that exuded boundless excitement.

"What? Why go there?" Hinata asked, puzzled.

"I don't want to disturb my parents, and it'd probably be a mistake to try your place. I suppose we could just do it out in the open somewhere if your not so concerned about privacy." Ino said in a meticulous manner.

Hinata gave a full blush as she realized Ino's intentions; In a nervous way she said, "Ino! Y-you're not, you don't want to, to, to..."

Ino smiled widely. In a slightly mocking, devious tone, she said, "Oh come on Hinata. You're the one who kept saying how much you wanted me to love you and be with you. Besides how do you suppose you're going to make me forget about Sakura if you don't even have sex with me."

Hinata's cheeks reddened further. Still, she didn't want to revert back into her old weakness so with effort she let out some words, "It's not, it's not that I don't want to. I-I, I, it's just that it's so soon. I'm just scared about taking the next step is all."

"You like kissing. This will be a lot more fun then that, Hinata. Besides, after all that fighting you did just now on my behalf, you're looking so sexy, that I probably wouldn't be able to resist anyway."

"O-okay." Hinata acquiesced.

"So right here, or in the shop?" Ino returned to her original question with a smile.

"The flower shop!" Hinata said at once, still unable to hide her embarrassment.

"Cool." Ino shot Hinata a warm smile before running off hastily in the direction of the Yamanaka family flower shop. Hinata followed closely behind.

No time was wasted, as the second the door was closed behind Hinata, Ino was once more kissing her. This kiss was different. Whereas the others had been soft, gentle, loving, and romantic this was instead, hard, rough, deep, and sexual.

Ino had forcefully jarred her tongue into the depths of Hinata's mouth and had began to swirl it about in rapid motions. Hinata's initial reaction was fear, but after a few seconds of feeling the other girl's tongue ravage her mouth she began to really like it. Before she knew it her tongue was moving willingly, fighting back against Ino's, exploring Ino's mouth, collecting her saliva, and finally dancing with the other in open air between their mouths.

As they kissed, Ino led Hinata to the ground, easing her to a lateral position between two rows of flowers. Their tongues brushed against each other hotly a few more times before Ino withdrew and returned to her feet.

"Did you like that kiss, Hinata? It was better than the others wasn't it?" Ino's asked in a raw sexual tone.

"Yeah." Hinata acknowledged with an anxious smile.

Ino smiled at this. Slowly she began to remove her clothing, starting with her skirt and then her top. When she removed both her undergarments she did it in a particularly teasing way, playing off the look of desire in Hinata's face.

"So do you like what you see?" Ino asked giving a short twirl as she presented her body to the Hyuga girl.

It was so strange, yet at the same time so wonderful to see Ino like this. Hinata couldn't help but be impressed with the perfect figure of the blonde goddess who stood above her, as she found herself incapable of averting her eyes. In an exasperated voice she declared, "Y-You're beautiful, Ino."

Ino at once seemed to notice all of Hinata's stares. She gave a sexy laugh as she said in a playful tone, "I'll bet I am. I can see you're staring at my breasts, I bet you just can't wait to have them in your mouth." She shook her chest seductively before giving another laugh. Moving to give Hinata an even closer view of her form. She moved her hand toward her exposed sex and spread it open with two fingers. Deeply, sexually, she purred, "Or perhaps this is what you are more anxious to taste."

Hinata was shaking with fear and ensnared with embarrassment at seeing Ino's most intimate bits displayed to her so freely. Or at least she was for a couple seconds before she realized she couldn't look away. She could see every intricacy of Ino's beautiful pink slit, which was already gushing with her sexual juices and exuding an intoxicating aroma that made Hinata's mouth water.

"You shouldn't just say stuff like that, Ino." Hinata said finding it hard to speak. She could feel her own sex had now started to pool over with it's own juices.

Ino gave a slight giggle. She teased, "You're so cute! Since I was so set on Sakura, I've gone my whole life without ever having sex with an incredibly gorgeous girl before. You can't actually expect me to hold anything back."

"Alright..." Hinata said at once, knowing that in truth hearing Ino say sexually explicit things to her would only inflame her desire.

"Good. Then you feel free to not hold anything back either." Ino gave an excited smile.

Hinata nodded as she let her hand wantigly travel up against the inside of Ino's leg.

"I can see someone's anxious." Ino giggled. She added in a sensual voice, "But before you get too serious, I'd like to at least see what I'm working with."

Hinata nodded obediently as she sat up and began to pull of her clothes hurriedly. In less than a minute, Hinata's clothes, which had once belonged to Ino, were lying strewn about the floor, the girl they had once adorned, completely naked for Ino to see.

"Wow. It's the second time you've undressed for me, and the view's still just as breathtaking." Ino said lewdly. Smiling, she continued, "But now that your all mine, I'm actually free to enjoy it this time."

Hinata knew she should probably be a little discontented by the idea that Ino had just admitted that she had had sexual thoughts about her back then without her knowing, but right now she was just getting more and more turned on as she reveled in Ino's lust-filled stares.

Ino gave a wicked grin as she further teased while giving another suggestive pose, "You know, if you're still having doubts about this, we could just stop right now."

The very thought of turning around now seemed completely ludicrous to Hinata now. She was boiling over with sexual desire like never before. She knew what she wanted and she wanted it now. With indignant force, she commanded, "Make love to me now!"

Ino gave a cute laugh in enjoyment as she said in a heated whisper, "That's the spirit, love. Let's find out what sort of fun things we can do together."

Without further words, Ino bent down to lie beside the other girl. Soon she was atop Hinata. The Hyuga could feel Ino's leg split her own open as their breasts forced against one another. Ino's tongue began to once more flicker lustfully across Hinata's as they kissed.

Ino broke their kiss and began to suck at Hinata's neck before moving down a length to Hinata's bust. Hungrily she began to suck at Hinata's breast, occasionally grinding the girl's pert nipple between her teeth and tongue as she squeezed the other between two fingers. After a while she switched her attention to the other breast, giving that ample mound of succulent flesh similar treatment.

Ino began to use her hands to now gently explore every inch of Hinata's body, eventually finding their way to the inside of Hinata's thighs. She smiled at the wetness she felt there.

Slowly Ino pulled her mouth from Hinata's chest leaving a trail of saliva across the girl's aroused nipple. Playfully, she said, "My Hinata you sure are wet down here. You must be loving this."

Hinata stared back intently, with a slight look of anger at the fact that Ino had stopped. Of course she was enjoying this. Hadn't the hard blissful moans she had exuded as she felt the suction of Ino's mouth and the warm wetness of Ino' tongue as it crawled over her sensitive breasts made that clear?

Ino then removed the hand she had placed to rest between Hinata's thighs and brought it up into view. Hinata could see the sheen of her fluid glistening on the hand as Ino brought it to her lips and licked it clean.

"You taste good Hinata." Ino cooed. She added the question, "You think I should try to get a better taste?"

Of course the answer was yes. She couldn't take Ino's game's at the moment. She shouted, "Please! Stick it in right now!"

Ino giggled, obviously getting off on seeing Hinata squirm. She said feigning ignorance, "Oh?! You want me to stick what in where?!"

Hinata sighed as she clarified in a sexual tone, "Your tongue Put it deep inside me."

In laughed again. She continued the act, "Okay. Where exactly inside you do you want me to put it."

Hinata blushed slightly as she spread her legs apart and opened the lips of her sex to display to Ino it's glistening pink insides.

Ino's eyes widened at the glorious new sight. She obviously couldn't keep up the teasing any longer through her own desires. Deeply, sensually she said, "Good girl. As you wish. I'll make you feel good now."

Ino wasn't lying either. Shortly after making first contact Ino's tongue was ravaging her completely. She could feel the hard, fast licks in all directions, she could feel the powerful thrusts into the deepest reaches of her core, she could feel the near rapid paced flickers of tongue against the now pulsating clit.

As every inch of her tight young slit was pleasured by the crazed effort of her partner, Hinata could only feel that every, nerve in every inch of her body was under attack by incessant waves of pleasure. Her moans were higher and louder than she thought was possible of herself and seemed to escape her lips involuntarily.

Then Ino's licks forced her over the edge. She felt her muscles contract, her nerves began to tingle as she felt pleasure she could never of imagined possible before. She gave a scream as she erupted with a wet orgasm into Ino's open mouth. Hinata was left panting in shear bliss.

Ino smiled as she licked the residue of her now well glossed lips. Hotly, she said while still recovering her own breath, "That was fun. You like it?"

Hinata still was short of breath. She didn't know what to say. Ino had just showed her pleasure she never would have believed possible. There were no words to describe what she felt toward Ino right then.

Without hesitation Hinata sat up and at once forced Ino to the ground and crawled atop her. Without warning Hinata penetrated the girl's mouth roughly, finding she enjoyed the taste of herself on Ino's breath.

She moved quickly to Ino's breast, attaching her mouth to the right, forcefully massaging the hard nub there with her tongue whilst she caressed the other with a hand.

"God, Hinata you sure are eager. Was it that good?" Ino said catching herself up with all that had happened in such a short time, coming to hold Hinata's head tightly to her chest. Quickly she began to feel the results of Hinata's efforts at her chest but tried her hardest to speak through the pleasure, "I bet you really love sucking my breasts don't you?"

Ino then felt as Hinata gave a slight bite at her nipple causing her to give a hard involuntary moan, looking down, she saw in Hinata's eyes a burning fire that made her at once realize she was no longer in control of the night. She opened her mouth to speak once more, this time showing vulnerability as the words escaped between moans, "Just like you I'm real sensitive there. It feels real good Hinata."

Hinata pulled away from Ino's bust having enjoyed her endeavor there quite a bit. She kissed in a line down Ino's stomach until her mouth was hovering above the girl's legs. Lustfully she forced them open and quickly thrust her head between them. She began to lick at all the areas surrounding Ino's sex, thirstily collecting every drop of wetness she could possible reach before jarring the sensitive slit wide open with her tongue.

At this moment Hinata couldn't believe that there was ever a time when she had doubts about this. She had loved receiving Ino's love and giving her own was incredible as well. She loved the warmth inside Ino's sex, the gentle aroma, the delicious taste, the soft texture against her tongue. It was incredible. She could feel her own fire burning again as she felt her own sex begin to gush out fluid once more.

Ino was beyond moaning, she was screaming as she writhed under Hinata's touch. Hinata made out some of the cries that escaped between moans, "Ahh, that's it! Eat me! Yes, yes! Lick me, Fuck me! Yes! Ahh! Make me yours Hinata!"

Ino's cries served to inflame Hinata's appetite and made her rapidly increase the tempo of her tongue's work. Soon she decided to increase the girl's pleasure by use of her fingers, inserting three at once into the tight slit whilst still maintaining a good tempo of licks at Ino's clit.

Ino screamed some more obscenities, "Oh yeah! Fuck me hard! Ahhhh! Pound my tight little pussy with all your fingers! Make me come! Ahhh! Harder! Yes, yes! Fuck me harder! Ahhhhh! Make me come Hinata!"

Hinata obliged and began to rapidly thrust four fingers in and out of the girl's core. After a few more high cries Ino gave a final higher cry accompanied by her whole body shaking as she experienced her own climax.

The two returned to kissing another at once. They were panting and moaning into each other's mouth as their tongues flailed about. Either girl could see in the other that they weren't ready for things to be done just yet.

Hinata made the next move, forcing one of her legs between Ino's thighs until they were interlocked. Ino gave a bright smile as she realized what her lover wanted to do. Hinata began to move her dripping wet sex against Ino's.

Soon a real tempo was established. As either girl thrust herself against the other. The friction felt incredible to Hinata as she felt her sexual fluids mingle directly with Ino's, the lips of their sexes kissing with equal passion as those of their mouths had before.

Both girl's gave off intense moans as the amazing pressure built up between them. Hinata was panting as she reveled in the warmth. They were both nearing release; the tempo increased. Fluid was pooling in the space under where they were joined. Moments later Hinata felt her self give way as she climaxed a second time. With a few more slow but hard thrusts Ino found her second release as well.

Ino crawled to lie beside Hinata. She kissed her once more, this time it was gentle and loving again. In a soft, sleepy, whisper Ino said with a full, warm smile, "I love you, Hinata."

Hinata returned with her own smile as she said with a giggle, "And I love you, Ino-sensei."

Ino laughed as she said shaking her hread, "You don't have to call me that anymore."

"I know." Hinata said giving another giggle.

Within seconds Ino and Hinata had fallen asleep there on the floor in each others arms, the beauty and smells of flowers enveloping them in their warmth.

A/N: Nice long chap here. I guess I really have gotten into writing angst. I think it makes things more entertaining. Speaking of entertaining, I hope the sex scene was good. I think it was nice. With Ino I feel I can have her actually say the sexual stuff aloud and still be roughly in character, especially when it's the sex-starved obsessive lesbian Ino I used for this fic. Anyways hope you liked, and expect the final chapter next week.


	6. A Girl Who Has Found Great Strength

A/N: Well, here it is, the final chapter of this story. Not much else to say up here. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I have no legal rights or claim to the anime/manga Bleach by Tite Kubo. This is solely a fan work.

Pleasant dreams clouded Ino Yamanaka's consciousness as she slept serenely. She was peaceful; a look at her sleeping face was all it took to reveal that.

Suddenly Ino felt a slight nudge at her side which began to stir her from her rest. A soft call accompanied it, "Ino. Ino! Wake up."

The blonde girl opened her eyes drearily. Slowly the visage of a beautiful young girl came into focus. Hinata Hyuga was beside her, she was without clothing, and a frantic look was visible in her clear pearl eyes. Ino gave a faint smile as she remembered the previous night.

With a hard yawn, Ino spoke, "Yeah, lover. What's up?"

"Well, you see, we were both sleeping naked on the floor of the flower shop." Hinata's voice was wrought with panic.

Ino took a moment to try to digest Hinata's words through her sleep induced daze. It proved to be in vain. Lazily she asked with worry in her tone, "Do you not remember the fun we had last night...?"

"What?! Of course I remember. It was amazing. I'll always remember that..." Hinata spoke rapidly without lingering on any of the words.

"Then can't I just lay here a little longer? Enjoy the sweet smells of the flowers and the radiant warmth of your body..." Ino started in a soft whisper as she forced an arm around Hinata and pulled her into an embrace; feeling the flesh of her new lover against her own was still a new sensation for Ino and she felt an electric pulse surge throughout her body as their body's touched. Now in a sensual coo she added to her words, "Or perhaps we should get an early start today and see what kinda magic we can make right now, love..."

"Ino! Look at what time it is!" Hinata about shouted as she struggled out form under Ino's arm. Letting her voice come back down to a normal level she said, "Isn't your father coming here in like fifteen minutes to open the shop today?"

Ino sat up at once to stare in the direction of the nearest clock. Hinata was right, they needed to get the hell out of there right away. Sounding somewhat surprised at there actually being a real reason for her to get up, Ino said "Wow you're right. I can't believe we slept this late." She smiled fully before adding playfully, "I guess that's what happens when you have a lover as hot as you..." 

Hinata got to her feet without a reply. Swiftly she began to toss Ino her clothes which lie strewn about the area, some crowding and covering flowers. Without wasting a breath Ino began to dress herself as her beloved did the same. Once dressed, the two proceeded to tidy up the area a bit in hopes of masking their presence there, before leaving the shop and locking it behind them.

"Now dad will never know we borrowed the shop for last night." Ino proclaimed happily as she and Hinata walked forward aimlessly.

Hinata didn't seem as enthralled. Her expression seemed to be a little doubtful. Taking a sad tone, Hinata asked, "but where are we, where are we going to do those things from now on?"

"Hmmm, what things could you possibly mean, Hinata?" Ino gave her own question, toying with the other girl.

Hinata shot her lover a glaring look but then let it transform into a slight smirk as sher replied in a sexy way, "Making hot love together, of course."

"Oh, well there are all sorts of places we could do that. I'd be willing to have our little fun together anywhere you ask, sexy." Ino answered the initial question in a playful, sensual manner.

Hinata didn't seem satisfied with this answer. Her smile faded back as she asked with a hint of melancholy, "So, you're not going to tell your parents then?"

"If it's what you want we can turn around right now and go tell dad everything this minute." Ino offered in a confident voice.

"What? You actually would do that?" Hinata seemed surprised.

"Of course. If it's what my gorgeous girlfriend wants I'd do it without even thinking." Ino smiled as she began to look into Hinata's eyes. Then reflectively she added, "Besides, I've been lying for so long it'd be nice to actually start telling people the truth."

"I love you, Ino." Hinata said with an excited grin as she gave Ino a soft kiss on the cheek, not caring that the people they shared the street with might see.

"Oh wow." Ino blushed as she rubbed the spot where Hinata had kissed her. In a happy, level tone she asked, "So, we going back to talk to dad?"

"No. We don't have to right now. It's just that I..." Hinata spoke, happier but still not completely satisfied.

"You want the two of us to have a place where we can just always be together?" Ino finished for her lover, offering support in her kind smile.

"Yeah." Hinata replied softly.

"It's sweet, all it took was one night and your ready to commit yourself to me completely." Ino said with a short laugh.

"I never knew anything could be as wonderful as last night was..." Hinata sighed longingly.

"Yeah, you said it. I'm still having trouble distinguishing it all from my dreams." Ino said romantically.

"I've never seen a dream as amazing as you were then." Hinata admitted in a soft voice.

"I could probably say the same thing. I doubt I could find a better girl than you even in my wildest fantasies." Ino cooed lovingly, punctuating her sentence with a slight giggle.

"What about Sakura?" Hinata asked with slight reluctance.

"As I see it, it's real luck that I never got around to confessing to her I wouldn't of wanted to miss out on you, my cute little Hinata." Ino said maintaining her blissful smile even as she spoke of the one who she once suffered on behalf of.

Hinata blushed at hearing Ino say this. Nervously she questioned, "Do you mean that, Ino?"

"Yup! I sure do. You've got a cuter face and a much better body. Not to mention you're a lot more fun." Ino explained with love in her voice.

"I'm happy." Hinata said as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Ino stopped it with a finger and then gave her a brief kiss on the lips. Hinata didn't fight it even though people were starting to stare.

"Let's start looking into getting an apartment just for the two of us." Ino said in a conclusive tone that made her lover's eye light up.

"You really mean it?" Hinata exclaimed, elated.

"Of course. Being with you all the time is what I want too, you know." Ino said in a loving fashion as she placed a hand to caress Hinata's cheek lovingly.

Hinata gave a faint blush as her lips formed a smile. Then she became alerted to a familiar presence and altered her gaze slightly as she said with a short laugh, "Hey, look Ino!"

Ino turned her head at her lover's call. At once she saw what Hinata had seen. There were Sakura and Naruto, peacefully strolling down the street in the opposite direction as herself and Hinata. There was the one who had so long captivated her, yet now for the first time she felt content with herself as she met Sakura's gaze. Ino smiled as she felt firsthand her freedom from Sakura.

"Hey Ino! H-Hinata..." Sakura called out readily noticing the other two girls; the way she said the Hyuga girl's name led Ino to believe Sakura still wasn't too fond of the girl's "new look."

"Oh Hi, Sakura! Naruto." Ino returned the call with cheerful enthusiasm as the four shinobi rushed forth to meet each other.

Hinata and Naruto both nodded at Sakura and Ino respectively as well as at each other.

"You sure seem happy today Ino..." Sakura said in a slightly patronizing way as she noted her best friends level of excitement.

"Yup. I am. Today every thing's lookin' up for me." Ino maintained a dumb over-excited smile as she spoke. Then with a slightly devious tone and a short laugh to herself Ino asked, "What about you, Sakura? Anything good happen lately?"

Sakura gave an immediate blush. Stumbling with the words, she began in a low, embarrassed tone, "Well, yeah, you see, umm, it's hard for me to say it, but, umm, God this is embarrassing, you see Ino, me and Naruto, we've, we've started seeing each other." Sakura's struggle made Ino laugh hard on the inside, since she of course already knew this much.

"And what's so embarrassing about being with me?!" Naruto started in a clearly irritated voice.

"N-nothing, it's just it's hard to tell Ino stuff like that." Sakura forced herself to say hastily, she still seemed vulnerable under Ino's eyes.

"Oh, that's nice Sakura. So how long have you two been together?" Ino wore her oversized smile once more.

"We've been seeing each other about a week now." Ino's reply came from Naruto. He punctuated this by saying in an accomplished tone with a slight grin, 'Things didn't get real serious 'till last night though..."

Sakura readily punched him in the arm as she near shouted with heavy blush, "You don't need to tell them that!"

"Wow, Sakura. So you must have had some good fun last night then." Ino said, in a very pointed though still happiness veiled tone.

"Well, I, I guess..." Sakura was a full red as she admitted her enjoyment.

"Aww, no need to be embarrassed, Sakura. From the sounds of things it seems like me and Hinata are the same as you two." Ino continued to speak in a gleeful tone; she turned to see Hinata's expression, receiving a smile and a soft nod.

"Oh, that's gre-, Wait!You and H-Hinata..." Sakura started normally but went into a shock as it hit her. Desperate for clarification, she asked, "What do you mean that y-you're the same as us?"

"I mean me and Hinata's relationship is like a perfect parallel to you and Naruto's." Ino said, loving the reactions she was getting from her friend.

"What, so, so you and Hinata, are involved, with one another, like romantically?" Sakura looked hugely uncomfortable even thinking about this, much less saying it.

"Exactly." Ino found it hard not to burst out laughing.

"Ino. Hinata's a girl." Sakura took a serious tone to say.

"I think I know that much, Sakura." Ino said while giggling.

"But, when did you-, since when are you-." Sakura failed to complete a thought. She then rushed toward Hinata to say in a voice similar to that of a concerned older sister, "Hinata! You don't have to do anything strange just because it's what Ino says. You can tell her no, and you should if she's gone completely insane..." Sakura gave a bewildered glare at Ino as she finished in a very pointed manner.

"You don't understand Sakura. Ino's done so much to help me become someone better. She's such a great person. That's why I love her and want to stay with her always." Hinata said with a calm smile exacting a proud nod from Ino and a look of horror from Sakura.

"Wait! So that's it then!" Naruto exclaimed as if he had solved some great puzzle. With confidence in his voice he concluded, "Ino's the one who dressed Hinata that way!"

All three of the others turned at once to glare at him, each offering their own pity laugh. Ino, still laughing said with deep sarcasm, "Gee, Sakura, your lover sure is perceptive."

Sakura gasped as if admitting Naruto's incompetence. Then trying to laugh it off she made her own stab, "Well at least my lover isn't a girl, Ino."

"And what exactly is wrong with that?!" Ino said raising her voice with a degree of anger.

"Uhh, nothing, I guess..." Sakura shook her head, still very uncomfortable with the topic. In a sharp tone she said with thought, "Didn't you like guys...?"

"Nope not really. I was just afraid to really go with what I wanted until I started things with Hinata." Ino said in a offhand manner as if it were no big deal.

"But what about Sasuke and all those years fighting over him?" Sakura asked in a now demanding voice.

"I never was really interested in him either. I just thought it'd be fun to compete with you." Ino widened her smile at the look of disbelief on Sakura Haruno's young face.

"R-really?You've seriously been a lesbian all this time?" Sakura seemed far from satisfied with this conclusion.

"Yup. I sure have!" Ino chimed back happy to admit it.

"So, how, how long have you known?" Sakura asked now with a look of seriousness on her face, finally completely convinced this all wasn't some elaborate joke on Ino's part.

"I'd say I've been pretty confident in my sexuality, since the day I met you..." Ino admitted, spacing her words to feign deep thought.

Sakura's face contorted all at once with various emotions, key among them was disturbance, embarrassment, and disbelief. Shaking, Sakura asked sounding somehow terrified, "And, w-what does, what does that mean Ino?"

Ino gave a soft smile as she spoke lightly, "Absolutely nothing now that I'm completely one hundred percent satisfied with what me and Hinata have together."

Sakura still seemed to be having trouble sorting everything out. Now fairly clear on the meaning behind Ino's well placed words she said with a soft smile, at once apologetic and friendly as it was still plagued with surprise and disbelief, "In that case I'm glad you're happy now Ino."

"Yeah..." Ino sighed thankfully returning her own friendly smile.

Sakura then turned her attention to the other girl. In a more level tone she spoke, "And you're into this too, Hinata? I never would have placed you as a lesbian..." .

"Yeah. I really like being with Ino." Hinata said with a confident nod.

''And before that did you also know this was what you wanted?" Sakura seemed unsure of how to ask Hinata this question.

"Actually, no. Back when I was weak, before I met Ino, I never thought about being with anyone really, well except for Naruto." Hinata kept her composure all the way through.

"What? What do you mean except for me?" Naruto exclaimed in complete surprise.

"I had a crush on you since I met you." Hinata said quite bluntly.

Naruto gasped. In a voice that made his total surprise clear, he said, "I, I never would have ever guessed..."

"Sakura, your boyfriend really is kinda slow..." Ino said with a short laugh.

"Yeah, it was pretty obvious, wasn't it."Sakura gave her own laugh, failing to defend Naruto.

"Then how come I never noticed. Why didn't anyone ever tell me?" Naruto questioned loudly.

"Why? Aren't you satisfied with me?!" Sakura shot Naruto an angry glare.

"Of course. I just would have wanted to know..." Naruto backed down at once as he clenched the spot where Sakura hit him last.

"Well it wouldn't have worked out anyways since she turned out to be gay, so you really didn't miss anything."Sakura began to sound a bit envious, but still mostly angry.

"Maybe she'd end up liking both..." Naruto suggested.

"Uhh, no. Hinata likes me and thats all. Anything else should not even be suggested." Ino said, sounding quite possessive.

After a moment of brief silence and intense blushing on Hinata's part Sakura said reflectively "I still can't believe the two of you are seriously together."

"Were a good match, really. I don't think it's that weird. What bugs me is you and Naruto. I always thought you hated him." Ino replied lightly.

"Sell. I guess he sorta grew on me or something..." Sakura said, seeming unsure about the matter herself

"So were still friends, Sakura?" Ino gave a question, sounding finally serious.

"Of course we are Ino, even if you are a bit stranger than I would have thought." Sakura replied with a deep smile.

All four laughed and talked a while longer. It made Ino feel truly happy for the first time in a while. She had someone she truly loved and she also had Sakura, whom she cared deeply for, as her dear friend again.

As the two couples said their goodbyes, wishing each other luck in their new lives, and parted in opposite directions Ino wore a smile. Excitement bubbled over in her being as she looked toward the future, confident that it would be a happy one spent with Hinata the one she loved.

A/N: Eh, it's only with great effort I've managed to get this out tonight. I hope it turned out okay. Cute little ending in my opinion. Tell me what you think. You may be wondering what my future plans are. I'm probably going to take a lengthy break from writing for a while. I've become quite busy all of a sudden and don't think I'd be able to maintain regular updates, but expect me back late this month or early next. When I do get back to waiting, I don't know what it will be. So for now I think I will be in an idea collecting phase, tell me if you got some sort of great idea for me and I'll think about it. Note that I am not taking requests here, I'm not going to commit to anything. Also, as some of you may know, I just finished my first non-Naruto fanfic (a cute Bleach fic I wrote simultaneously with this one), as such I am very willing to branch out and do different things, not just work with the same four Naruto girls all the time. Anyways thanks for reading and hope to see you kinda soon.


End file.
